starrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyam P.
Nyam Plush (Abreviated as Nyam P.) is a side character of DarkLight Chronicles.He makes side and cameo appearances on other games. Biography Nyam is a doll-looking creature, who resembles a small, stuffed cat plush with 3 tails.He was the results of a failed factory product,which attempted to create a living cat. Due to his 3 tails, he was thrown away, but due to dark energy, he became a living being. Once Nyam became a living being, he acted like a vengeful spirit, killing those who invoke him and those who threw him away. However, due to the mana of Kidia, his vengeful personality got replaced with a playful one. Unlike before, he used his powers for pranks. However, one day, he started to search for fun stuff on the internet, and he found a lot about "memes". Lian became a idiotic airhead since that day, and started to find casting pranks and "Trolling" as a hobby instead of a normal thing. Even being an airhead, Nyam still has the abilities of a vengeful spirit. Some of them are the ability to reap souls simply using his dark claws, and the ability to appear and disappear when he wants. Also he's weak to light, like most of the vengeful spirits. However, one day, he was killed by a overlord named Azed, who took all of his powers to become a supreme ruler and defeat the Tyrant Overlord Daku, but he failed. He was revived 1 year later by Annie-Ari, after Reko San told her that she can use her dark powers for good purposes,and asked her to cast a revival spell on Nyam's body using her dark powers. Since that day, Nyam became Annie-Ari's sevant as a way to thank her for the favor. After Reko San and her group defeated Azed, Nyam recovered his lost powers. He stayed with Reko San's group, but he also went outside to cast pranks on people, or to meet new friends. Due to Lian's easygoing and playful habits, he easily befriends with human children, such as Lollipop. Nyam also overprotects his weakness, the soul gem in his forehead. The soul gem is the one responsible for keeping him alive, however, due to the mana in his body, his gem is blue instead of red like in other beings.It's color,however, changes depending on his emotion, it turns blue when he's neutral, green when he's happy, red when he's angry, and dark blue when he's sad. Unlike other people, Nyam prefers old-style consoles (e.g:NES). Nyam says that he has better taste on old consoles due to their massive resistance and long-lasting battery. He also uses a old cellphone known as No-Nyaa, which he crafted by himself. He made it mainly for resistance and to cast pranks, but he often refuses to borrow it to others. DarkLight Chronicles He appears in world 6-8, in where he guides Lollipop to the exit of the death maze, however, he also does various things that may break your concentration. Feline Armada He might be unlocked after clearing Rain of Blood.In your team,he has enormous attack and good range,also his abilities have low cooldown and he has wave resistance.However,he only has 1HP,and it can't be increased. Soul Bondage Nyam is unlocked after going to Tyrant Palace:Hall in the story quest.He has the second highest total stats of all ally characters,only behind Miko,who has 20 more than him.He has great Physical and Magic Attack,Speed and Magic Defense.His weakness is that he has very low HP and physical defense. Trivia * Nyam's cellphone, No-Nyaa is a reference to Nokia . It's durability and the many ways Nyam describes it are a reference to the Indestructible Nokia 3300 meme. * His name is based on the japanese word "Nyan",which means meow. * Nyam's colors were based on the character Tails Doll from Sonic R,and his claws are based on the creepypasta of that character.However,his personality is completely the opposite of the character he's based of. Category:Non-Humans Category:DarkLight Chronicles Characters Category:Soul Bondage Characters Category:Feline Armada Characters